Talk:Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique
Jutsu Name Anybody else find it off-putting to see two colons (:) in the technique name/page name? Or is it just me? How about Susanoo — Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique? Murali9395 (talk) 19:38, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :Is this even a technique? --''Saju '' 19:39, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I think that "Fire Release: Susanoo Great Fireball Technique" is the best as Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi. --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:42, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Or only "Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique"--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:44, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I originally changed it to keep inline with Susanoo: Chidori, but didn't realize how off putting 2 colons were. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:52, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm preeeeeetty sure I deleted this article yesterday because it's not more than one sentence in the Susanoo article... so why was it created again? - Seelentau Talk 20:43, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'm not even sure if this is a technique or not... 21:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Like Seelentau, don't really see point of this article, since it's already pointed out in Susanoo article. On sidenote, I would say it's more of Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique that Sasuke uses through Susanoo than Great Fireball Technique, since Sasuke launches volley of small fireballs(compared to Susanoo, anyway) rather than single huge fireball or flamethrower. --JouXIII (talk) 22:41, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :I personally think this article should stay because essentially, it is no different than "Susanoo: Chidori", which is a technique amplified through Susanoo, the same as this. Also, Madara showed that he can unleash multiple Great Fireballs through the Fire Release: Great Flame Flower.--Steveo920 (talk) 02:48, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::In fact, I'm against leaving this article intact, since Susanoo: Chidori still has an actual name, even a game only (although I'm not a fan of it staying here as well, I remember it was a whole reason of establishing it), while this "technique" doesn't have a one, with the article itself containing such little info that it'd be fair enough to just mention the info in Susanoo and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique pages. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 07:52, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::The detail currently is too excessive for a brief mention on the Susanoo article, and the article is no longer one sentence long. As for the possibility of being mentioned on the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, i don't even think that's the parrent technique. For starters Susanoo doesn't breath out fire, the speed of these fireballs make it more so like projectiles, and the variation of fireball sizes is not a quality of the great fireball technique i believe. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::All valid points. But I don't see the harm in having the page here. Murali9395 (talk) 18:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Parent jutsu If we use in jutsu infobox "Complete Body - Susanoo" we don't see the jutsu in infobox Susanoo page. So, we use only "Susanoo".--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:51, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :But if it's a Complete Body — Susanoo then it should be listed as such, no? Murali9395 (talk) 18:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, but it's not possible because we included the Complete Body — Susanoo in the Susanoo article. - Seelentau Talk 18:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC)